Rise of the Ghouls
by TheUltrias
Summary: In the USA, the CCG must deal with a threat that is bigger than a S-Class Ghoul, the Zealot Class. With Ghouls considered as Gods, whose RC Cells are over 100000, and can use a unique Kagune called Kagan. A ghoul known as one of the three Wolf Gods of Domination, is the Ghoul God of Blood, must run a story for humans and ghouls. How will he keep his secret when he eats 50 people?


Lancer Production Presents

A Tokyo Ghoul Series

A Legend of Ultrias Series

Rise of the Ghouls

Chapter 1 Preparation

It was the year 2015, the CCG in the USA had there hands full on Ghouls recently. The people there couldn't help at all. But the CCG manages by. It was November 11 2015 in Tennessee. A CCG truck was heading to a Ghoul attack at the local nightclub. Headquarters say about 136 people were dead. One of the detectives was a Senior Detective A class, name John Harry. He wear a white coat, has spiky hair and strong blue eyes. Two minutes before arriving.

"Alright boys, prep time!" John yelled.

"Do we have too?" the squadron whined.

"Yes, give us our prep," John ordered.

"With 136 people died, we are most likely dealing with a S class ghouls," one soldier said.

"Recent reports of S-class ghouls in the nearby states are..." another soldier comments as he goes through notes of ghoul classes. "Ryan Malke, Fall David, Nick Brad, and Jamme Gold."

"What about the reports of the Gods," John asks.

The whole squad whines just the thought of the word, "God."

"Its unlikely we will face a Ghoul God," the first soldier said.

"I don't care, data now!" John demanded.

"Ghoul God's, Zealot Class, armed with unique kagune we call Kagan," said the third soldier. "Each Kagan user has a unique trait specifically meant for their title. Extremely high healing, extreme RC factor, and killing rate."

"Which one is the closes to here?" John asks.

"The God of Spiders," said a soldier in the fall back.

"Good," John said as the car stops.

The truck stopped at the night club that was hit by a ghoul. No sound was given inside, not even a crickets. The back door of the truck opened up, releasing the soldiers. Each CCG soldier quietly got off the truck and moved in to position near the doors of the nightclub.

"Helicopters on route, Detective John," said com.

"Keep them on a low profile here, its dam to quiet," John replied.

"Yes sir," com answered.

John gave the signal to engage the building. 20 CCG soldiers quietly charged right inside. The nightclub was just a wreck, total destruction. Windows busted, railings nailed in walls, random junk in places you wouldn't expect. But no blood signs anywhere. No bodies, no clothing, like if the place was deserted.

"Hey guys, I think I found our target," said a soldier on the radio.

Just by the sound of that, all the soldiers found the target. It was a ghoul. The ghoul was covered in blood as he eats away like a wild animal. There his face was munched against corpses. The ghouls had white spiky hair with a red trim, and a black jacket with blue jeans dripped in blood, and snickers. The squad walk slowly to the ghoul. They could hear the bones crunching coming from the wild beast. The ghoul then started to laugh.

"You know..." the ghoul said. "I could smell your blood miles away. But you have entered my DEN!"

The ghoul sent out a massive kagune like tentacles just rampaging. But thats not what put the fear into the CCG men. The ghoul released every kagune type and slowly started to cover his body. The ghoul kepting covering himself up, revealing a whole body armor that look like a wolf. The face's mouth opened with a smile as blood dripped down the monsters face. Then one of the soldiers shouted...

"Its one of the three Wolf Gods of Domination!" the soldier shouted. "THE WOLF GOD OF BLOOD!"

The ghouls wolf body kept on growing. The ghoul then stabbed a soldier with his tail, still alive. But the soldiers body was shredded from the inside, as the blood was drawn into the tail. The soldiers were racing outside as those who were caught turned to shreds. The wolf then shot a high condensed flame with electricity out of its mouth at the door, blasting it to smithereens. The wolf grew until it smashed throw the ceiling. It rampage at the CCG. Two helicopters flew at the wolf. But it wasn't dump. The beast then took off, too fast for a car to catch up. The helicopters tried to shoot the monster down. But the wolf turned around and shot a straight spear at the helicopter out of its hand. The spear was part of the Kagan of the wolf. The spear then rejoined the rest of the body and the ghoul flee. The CCG operation was destroyed, as for the Wolf Gods of Domination were last reported in Washington.

Unfortunate our main story doesn't take place within the CCG, but within the Ghoul God of Blood.


End file.
